Promesa
by Arlenes
Summary: -te recuerdo que tu serás mi futura novia y esposa.Yo me quede con la boca abierta y le dije-¡por favor eras solo un niño, ya olvida eso quieres-nop. mal summary T-T pero pasen y lean!


**Maka POV**

Mi nombre es Maka Albarn, tengo dieciséis años, tengo las notas más altas, no estoy muy desarrollada, pero a un así tengo un noseque que atrae a los chicos y ahora mismo estoy en la entrada del shibusen el mejor colegio de death city. Mi ropa consistía en una camisa negra, unos jeans pegados al cuerpo y unos zapatos convers blancos.

Estaba nerviosa no por la institución si no por un chico, ya se que piensan que soy la típica chica enamorada, pues no, lo que les voy a decir sonara un poco ridículo aunque para mi es una pesadilla.

_.: Flash Black:._

_Yo tenía diez años. Un día fui al parque y me puse un vestido blanco de tirantes, unas zapatillas blancas y mi cabello atado en dos colas. Cuando llegue al parque con mi padre, el cual ya se había ido a coquetear con cualquiera, me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol a leer mi nuevo libro "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" (n/a: fue el único que se me vino a la mente xD). Después de unos minutos vi como de un auto se bajaba una señora alvina con un vestido negro de tirantes y unas sandalias también negras con un niño como de mi edad, también alvino, con una camisa negra, un short azul oscuro y zapatos negros. El niño me vio y me sonrió para luego venir corriendo hacia mí. Cuando llego el me dijo:_

_-¡hola! Me llamo soul Evans, ¿y tú?_

_-no hablo con desconocidos- le dije yo._

_-tranquila que no muerdo-me dijo sonriendo haciendo mostrar sus dientes, los cuales parecían de tiburón._

_Yo lo ignore, pero el se sentó….A MI LADO. Me pare, pero el me agarro la mano haciendo que me sentara de nuevo._

_-¡vamos no soy mala persona!_

_Yo solo quería leer mi libro así que le dije-me llamo maka albarn- agarre mi libro y empecé a leer._

_-¿Qué estas haciendo?_

_-leyendo, ¿que no ves?_

_-leer es muy aburrido-me dijo para luego agarrar mi libro y salir corriendo. Yo por supuesto Salí corriendo detrás de el. Dure como unos diez minutos persiguiéndolo; cuando lo atrape le quite mi libro._

_-¡mini maka-chop!- y le di con el en la cabeza._

_-¡Auchs! ¿Por que hiciste eso?_

_-POR TONTO- le grite, y el empezó a pensar en algo y luego me dijo._

_-eres la primera que me grita, me golpea y me dice tonto….ya lo tengo decidido, cuando seamos grandes tu serás mi novia._

_Yo me quede con la boca abierta y con un sonrojo en mi cara y lo único que hice fue volver a golpearlo e irme corriendo a buscar a mi papa._

_.:Fin de flash Black:._

Ya sé que pensaran que éramos unos niños inocentes, pero ¡no!, el muy maldito sabe mi número de teléfono, donde vivo, mis libros favoritos, con quien me la paso, como mis padres se separaron, mis lugares favoritos, lo que falta es que me ponga un rastreador y se inscriba en el shibusen.

Escuche el timbre de entrada así que entre al colegio. Cuando encontré el salón me senté en la tercera fila, después de eso entro un profesor ¿con un tornillo en la cabeza?

-buenos días mocosos, yo seré su profesor de biología (n/a: biología, mi enemigo mortal ¬¬) el profesor Frank Stein-iba a seguir hablando pero alguien abrió la puerta y entro al salón y juro que cuando lo vi un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda.

-lo siento profesor no encontraba el salón.

-que no se vuelva a repetir, siéntate Evans.

Esa persona era soul Evans y desgraciadamente a mi lado había un asiento vacio, el me vio, me sonrió y camino hacia mi para después sentarse en el asiento vacio.

-hola makita, ¿como estas?

-es maka, no makita- le dije fríamente para luego escribir en mi cuaderno lo escribía el profe en el pizarrón.

_~Dos Horas Después~_

Cuando por fin sonó el maldito timbre (el cual era para ir a la cafetería) recogí todas mis cosas, las metí en mi bolso y agarre mi billetera. Espere a que todos salieran, ya que parecían muy desesperados, no los culpo después de ver al profe con una sonrisa maniática en la cara diseccionando a una rana ¿Quién no estaría desesperado por salir?

En el salón solo quedamos soul y yo así que me dirigí a la puerta, pero soul fue mas rápido y la cerro para luego agarrar mi mano y acorralarme contra la pare…un momento…¿QUE CARAJOS ACABA DE HACER SOUL?

-suéltame- le dije casi gritando.

-nop, ahora me dirás ¿Quién era y por que estabas con ese chico?- yo lo mire con cara de confundida- no te hagas la tonta, el chico de cabello negro y que pareciera que tiene ojos en el.

-¿estas hablando de asura?

-así que así se llama, ¿eh? No quiero que te le acerques.

-TU NO ME MANDAS.

-te recuerdo que tu serás mi futura novia y esposa.

Yo me quede con la boca abierta y le dije-¡por favor eras solo un niño, ya olvida eso quieres!-el se me acerco a tal punto en el que pudo rosar mis labios y me dijo.

-nop- para después estampar sus labios contra los míos. El me mordió el labio inferior haciendo que yo gimiera y el aprovecho eso y metió su lengua en mi boca. Duramos unos minutos así hasta que yo lo empuje bruscamente, abrí la puerta y Salí corriendo.

-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-gritaron las chicas.

-TÚ PRIMER BESO- gritaron patty y chrona.

-muy bien descríbeme la personalidad del chico-dijo Liz sacando una libreta y un lápiz de quien sabe donde.

-Emmmmmmmmm…..es celoso, posesivo, se cree la gran cosa, es un pervertido, es un idiota y estúpido, se cree que puede hacer lo que le de la gana, cree que todas las mujeres están a sus pies y las manipula, pero a la vez es tierno, comprensivo, dulce, defiende a sus amigos, esta ahí siempre cuando lo necesito, estará contigo siempre en las buenas y en las malas-finalice con una sonrisa sincera.

Todas las presentes me vieron sorprendidas.

-mmmmmm…cuando es y ¿lo haz visto hacer pervertideces?

-bueno…ahora que lo mencionas nunca lo he visto hacer pervertideces con una chica, es mas, las ignora, pero en cambio, cuando me ve a mi es capaz hasta de tocarme una nalga. (n/a: xD no pude resistirme a escribir esto).

-¿que sentiste cuando te beso?

-bueno pues….me gusto un poco por que lo hizo por celos y fue muy delicado y tierno para ser mi primer beso, pero tampoco me gusto por que lo hizo así como nada.

Liz empezó a escribir en su libreta, la examino unos segundos y dijo.

-te jodistes estas enamorada. (n/a: tampoco pude resistirme xD)

-bien ya que todos son nuevos en el shibusen, empezaremos con una simple lectura- dijo la profesora Marie.

Estaba en clase de literatura y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Liz, ¿y si era verdad que estaba enamorada?, ¿como le diría mis sentimiento?, ¿lo tomaría mal después de rechazarlo todos estos año?

Pasaron dos horas y yo a un seguía pensando en soul, hasta que sonó el timbre para ir a la cafetería. Me pare de mi asiento pero una voz me detuvo.

-maka-voltee y vi que era soul- discúlpame por lo de ayer- puso en la mesa una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo- ten es un obsequio- y se fue. Abrí el regalo y vi un libro de nombre "once minutos" de Paulo cohelo. Llevo días buscando este libro en casi todas las librerías de la ciudad.

**Soul POV**

Después de darle el regalo a maka me fui al patio del shibusen, quería despegar mi mente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en maka albarn, lo admito yo estoy enamorado de ella, porque era diferente a las demás, cuando la conocí me grito, insulto y golpeo, y hay me di cuenta ella no era como las demás chicas.

Al principio solo quería que cayera a mis pies como las demás, pero poco a poco fui conociéndola y yo fui quien cayó a sus pies y termine enamorándome. Cuando llegue al patio me senté en una banca y me quede admirando el paisaje, solo pasaron unos segundos hasta que dos chicas se sentaron en la banca, cada una a mi lado.

Una era de cabello rosa y la otra de cabello marrón.

-hola soy Kim- dijo la de cabello rosa.

- y yo soy Jacqueline- dijo la otra.

-yo soy soul, ahora con su permiso- dije y me pare, pero ellas me agarraron de los brazo e hicieron que me sentara de nuevo.

-por favor quédate cuéntanos de ti-dijeron las dos-pude ver como a lo lejos una chica de cabello rubio-cenizo venia corriendo en dirección hacia mi.

-hola soul necesito hablar contigo-me dijo maka…..POR KAMI SAMA MAKA ALBARN LA CHICA DE QUIEN ESTOY ENAMORADO ME ESTA HABLANDO A MI… ¡A MI!...okey eso no fue nada cool- pero veo que estas ocupado.

-¡no!-me pare, pero de nuevo me agarraron por los brazos y me sentaron.

-si esta ocupado, hablando con nosotras, ahora lárgate pecho plano-dijo Kim y maka se le opacaron los ojos y su sonrisa se borro.

-disculpen por interrumpirlos, adiós- y maka se fue corriendo.

-¡espera maka!-Salí corriendo detrás de ella pero unos alumnos que pasaban por hay se pusieron en mi camino y la perdí de vista.

Después de pasar a los alumnos busque a maka por todo el shibusen, hasta entre al…_baño de mujeres_..., hay no estaba y solo falta un lugar en donde no estaba…la azotea. Subí todas esas malditas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que daba paso a la azotea así que abrí y entre. Era una habitación oscura por telas de arañas por todas partes y vi a maka mirando hacia la ventana dándome la espalda(n/a: ¡rimo!).

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me dijo maka sin voltear.

-Emmmmm….pues pues…veras…..yo- diablos tartamudear no es cool.

-lárgate

-¡no!-fui hasta ella y la agarre de la cintura a un de espalda, ella se rehusó pero no la solté-maka tu sabes que yo no tengo nada con esas chicas, que a la única que quiero eres tu y no le hagas caso sobre sus comentarios, solo ignóralas.

-soul deja de hablar como si fueras mi novio e intentaras solucionar un mal entendido.

-tu sabes muy bien que seria tu novio si me lo permitieras.

-yo…lo pensare-dijo parad después dirigirse a la puerta e irse.

.:_Dos meses después:._

Los siguiente segundos, minutos, horas, días y semanas pasaron lentos y yo me hacia amigo de maka poco a poco a tal punto en el que ella pudo confiar en mi. Y ahora mismo yo estoy con ella para pedirle que salga conmigo.

-entonces ¿Qué dices?, ¿quieres salir conmigo?-le dije yo a la chica de quien estoy enamorado. Ella siguió caminando, lo pensó unos segundos hasta que dijo.

-De acuerdo-yo solo me quede en shock- saldré contigo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo hacia sus amigas.

No lo podía creer….he esperado esto por mucho tiempo, ¿Qué hare? ¿Donde la llevare? ¿Que me pondré?

**Maka POV**

Estaba en mi apartamento con Liz, patty, chrona y tsubaki. Cada una de ellas me ayudaran en mí salida con soul. Liz llevaba en la mano una caja de maquillaje, tsubaki una bolsa en la cual había ropa, chrona con una caja de zapatos y patty con un perfume y accesorios.

-pasen chicas-dije mientras me hago a un lado para que puedan entrar.

-maka te dejaremos hermosa-dijo Liz con brillitos en los ojos.

Liz me agarro del brazo y me llevo hasta mi habitación, luego me sentó en una silla. Tsubaki fue la primera, ella saco la ropa que estaba en la bolsa en la cual consistía en una camisa manga larga de color blanco, unos jeans azules pegados al cuerpo. Cuando termine de ponerme la ropa, chrona abrió la caja de zapatos y saco unas botas de cuero negro, me las dio y me las puse. Liz empezó a maquillarme, mientras tanto patty me peinaba.

Cuando termine liz me dio un espejo para poder verme. El maquillaje no era ni muy fuerte ni muy suave, solamente tenia las pestañas un poco mas largas de lo normal, mis mejillas rosadas y mis labios de un color rojo. Patty no hiso mucho con mi cabello solo me lo dejo liso, me puso un cintillo negro y unos sarcillos plateados.

Empezaron a tocar la puerta y supuse que era soul, iba a salir a abrirle pero liz me detuvo.

-quédate un segundo, tenemos que hablar con soul-me dijo liz con una sonrisa de angelito y eso no me daba buena espina.

-esta bien.

**Soul POV**

Estaba nervioso por mi salida con maka. Cuando llegue al departamento toque la puerta. Mi ropa consistía en una camisa manga larga de color negro, unos jeans negros y zapatos también negros. Abrieron la puerta, la que abrió no fue maka si no Liz.

-adelante soul, pasa- ella se hiso a un lado y yo pude entrar, cosa de la que me arrepentí inmediatamente, ya que Liz saco una pistola, solo que esta en vez de tener balas tiene un pequeñas pelotitas que dan muy duro-veras soul, si a maka le pasa algo, si llega aquí sola o si le llegas a rompe el corazón, te juro que yo te partiré la cara- me dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

-hola soul, disculpa la tardanza- escuche decir a maka, y juro que cuando la vi me quede en shock. Una solo palabra la describía hermosa.

-nos vamos my lady-le dije a lo que ella se sonrojo. Después de salir del departamento ella me pregunto.

-¿nos vamos en taxi?

-nop, nos vamos en algo mucho mejor-le respondí y la guie hasta la moto. Al principio ella miro la moto con miedo, pero luego la convencí.

Esa noche la lleve al parque de diversiones, la lleve a comer y por ultimo nos fuimos al parque donde le pedí que fuera mi novia, ella acepto dándome un abrazo y yo respondí dándole un tierno beso, pero luego pensé ¿qué sucedió? Pero una parte de mi no cavia de la alegría al imaginar y decirme a mí mismo ¿cuánto tiempo he esperado eso? Como quiera que sea ese día fue el más feliz de mi vida y en mi mente siempre estará presente.


End file.
